The Bet
by bunnygirl2012
Summary: So what happens when Shika makes a bet with Temari, and loses? He's forced to kiss Lee, and he finds that he actually enjoys it. Yaoi. ShikaXLee. Don't Like Don't Read. You have been warned.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did I wouldn't have to look for a summer job so I can support myself and get a car -_-'**

**Warnings: Viewer discretion is advised: Not for the faint hearted, or the flamers of homosexual relationships. The following story contains: possible swearing, and sexual relation between two male characters, also the loss of a character's virginity. You have been warned.**

**A/N: So this will be set in an AU and the characters might be slightly OOC. If this disappoints/angers you then you don't have to read this fiction. However, you will most likely be missing out on some (hopefully) great yaoi of the Shikamaru/Lee persuasion. Oh yeah this will also most likely be a one shot as well, so yeah sorry. Another thing, let's just pretend that Shikamaru is the older one here. Without further ado I present to you (some rhyming) and my story.**

***~~LINE~~*line*~~LINE~~*line*~~LINE~~*line*~~LINE~~*line*~~LINE~~*line*~~LINE~~*line***

The final bell rang, signaling the end of school and the start of summer.

I heaved a sigh of relief, thrilled to finally be complete with my junior year of high school; only one year left and I would be done for good. My body rose steadily from my desk and I went to the front of the classroom to collect my report card and leave this wretched place. On my way to the front of the room my journey was halted when Temari stepped in front of me, causing me to stop where I was.

"Hey Shikamaru," she chirped happily.

"Erm, hey Temari," I mumbled as I made an attempt to push past her. She grabbed my arm before I was even two steps ahead of her.

"It's the end of the year Shika, let's have a little fun," Temari said quietly, her tone almost taunting me.

I turned to face her, an eyebrow raised, "What kind of fun?"

Her lips pulled back into an evil looking smile as she responded, "Let's make a wager on who has the better grades."

Thoughts floated carelessly through my head as I thought about what she said. Normally, I did rather well in school and received high marks and this year was no exception. Not only that, but Temari and I were basically matched when it came to smarts, so depending on what was being wagered, I saw no harm in making a little bet with her.

My head bobbed up and down, "Alright, what's on the line Temari?"

She raised a finger to her pale, pink lips almost as if she had to think about it for a moment. Why in the hell would she make a bet with me if she didn't know what she wanted? The instant an idea came into her head I could tell, because a light appeared in her eyes and a smirk crossed her face.

"If I win you have to kiss a person of my choosing, and if you win then I have to kiss whomever you tell me to," she declared proudly.

I mulled this over for a second before I just shrugged and nodded. That really didn't seem too bad; if she won I'm sure I'd just have to end up kissing her and really that wouldn't be terrible. The two of us walked up to the front of the class to grab our final grades. Our teacher just smiled as she handed the individual reports to the two of us. Instantly, Temari's face lit with glee and she started cackling; that was not a good sign.

I glanced down at the paper in my hands and a smirk danced across my face when I saw all A's. However, once I got to the bottom of the list of classes, still completely proud of myself, my heart almost stopped and my breathing became shorter when I saw I had a B-. That was not good and when I looked over at Temari, I mentally chastised myself for agreeing to a bet with the devil.

Temari came over to stand by me and looked down at my grades. When she saw them a Cheshire grin traversed her lips and she looked like her face was about to split in half.

"Looks like I win," She crowed happily as she shoved her grades in my face.

A small sigh escaped my lips as I saw that, she had in fact, won our little wager with straight A's. Not that it really mattered, kissing Temari wouldn't be so bad, and after all I had wanted to do it for some time.

"Alright, so who do I have to kiss?" I murmured looking at her expectantly.

She didn't answer and her eyes flitted around the room, never staying on one person for too long. Her sight finally landed on one person standing in a corner talking to a group of people, and she pointed them out as inconspicuously as possible.

"Him," she said with a wide grin still on her face.

My eyes followed to where she was pointing and my vision landed right on my best friend, Rock Lee. No fucking way in hell was this woman serious.

Almost as if she could read my mind Temari spoke, "I'm being very serious. I want you to kiss Lee."

Words wouldn't leave my mouth even though I opened it a few times to say something. I glanced over at Temari and she smiled innocently. Ugh, she really was a sadistic bitch at times.

A nervous look passed over my face and Temari just giggled quietly at me.

"What's wrong? You're not uh gonna back out, are you? Because you know if you did, that would make you a pansy ass," Temari teased lightly.

I grit my teeth and stared at Lee, who was currently talking to Sakura.

"When do I have to kiss him?" I spat out.

Temari pursed her lips, "Now."

My jaw dropped and I gaped at her in silence.

"Shut your mouth, you trying to catch flies or something?" She crooked an eyebrow at me and shook her head.

"N—no—now? You want me to kiss him now?" I stuttered almost incoherently.

"Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter like you," Temari crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes in an angry fashion. She admitted an aura of 'do this or so help me'. I sighed and cast my eyes to the ground.

"Why do I have to kiss him in front of everyone? That wasn't part of the wager," My tone was soft and pleading, asking her not to make me do this. The weight of my body transferred to my other foot as I shifted nervously.

The blonde in front of me just rolled her eyes and shrugged at me, "We never did decide on a time so just get it done and over with, will ya?"

A sigh fell from my lips as I turned away from her. My steps were heavy as I walked across the room to Lee. Thoughts flitted around my head more than usual, my heart was racing and my insides felt like someone was crushing them. Yet on the outside I appeared calm and serene, like nothing was going wrong.

"Hey Lee, Sakura," I said as I approached the both of them. Though the two of them were still amidst conversation when I walked up, they paused and turned to me to smile and greet me.

"Hello Shikamaru," Lee welcomed me in his normal happy tone.

Sakura just nodded, "What's up Shika?"

I had to close my eyes momentarily so I could steady my nerves and remind myself why the hell I was doing this again. When I opened my eyes again Sakura and Lee were giving me curious looks.

"You okay Shikamaru?" Lee asked me his voice slightly concerned for my well-being.

Instead of responding with words, I took a step closer to Lee. I lightly placed a hand on his chest and leaned in close to him.

"Shikamaru what ar—" My friend's question was interrupted when I pressed my lips to his.

Sakura let out a small squeal and Lee's body was rigid against mine. After a few moments though, he calmed down and relaxed into my chest. As I stood there kissing my best friend, I could feel Temari's heavy gaze resting squarely on my shoulders, judging me and I could swear I could feel her smirking as well. I knew the instant everyone else in the room had processed what was happening, because I could feel their eyes on us; moments later loud gasps filled the air, killing the silence. However, it didn't really matter to me because it felt like time was standing still.

Shockingly, Lee's soft, warm lips felt good against my cool ones. He also tasted like cinnamon to me, and to my greatest disdain I could feel myself being turned on by the flavor. I could feel Lee gripping at my shirt and trying to pull me closer to him. My tongue ran across his bottom lip, asking him to open his mouth. The moment he did, I quickly thrust the muscle into the deep, damp cavern of his mouth and began exploring freely. Our tongues began to wrestle around together and I twined my fingers into his hair, making sure he couldn't escape me. Lee's fingers danced down my back like a ghost, sending shivers racing down my spine. I groaned on the inside and I could feel a small fire building in my stomach. This wasn't fair. How could something so wrong feel so right?

After what felt like forever, the two of us finally broke apart. My head was swimming and I felt dazed, and by the looks of it so did my friend. Lee's face was lobster red and he wore a stupefied expression on his face. The blood that had been rushing to my lower regions was now flowing swiftly to my face, leaving my cheeks and the bridge of my nose a bright crimson red. As I backed away from Lee, I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Erm, bye Lee," I mumbled as I quickly turned on my heel and strode away from him as fast as possible.

As I got close to Temari I saw she had a massive grin on her face and she looked like she was trying hard not to laugh at me.

"Happy?" I snarled as I stormed past her.

"Extremely," she called to me, and the moment I left the room I heard her burst into a chorus of laughter.

While walking down the hallway, I was hit by a sudden thought. Tonight I was going over to Lee's to celebrate the end of school and play video games. Man, it was going to be extremely awkward tonight. How troublesome.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ANOTHER LINE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A soft moan falls from Lee's lips as I kiss down his neck. I gently sink my teeth into his shoulder, and begin to suck softly, intent on leaving a hickey on him. This time my friend, soon to be lover, emits a louder groan. My lips form a smile as I place a feathery smooch on the small bruise. The southern part of my body feels like it's on fire; I'm so hard it hurts. All of my thoughts are consumed by images of me burying myself in him. It's enough to almost make me groan, almost.

"Hey honey, you almost ready to go?" My mother asks as she pokes her head into my room. Her words, and voice, break through my reverie and bring me crashing back to reality. Blood rushes to my cheeks tinting them with a warm pink color. All of me was hoping, praying, she wouldn't notice the raging hard on that was enclosed behind my pants.

I mumble a simple response as I look at the ground, I can't bear to look her in the eyes, "Yeah, just give me like five minutes, okay?"

When she speaks again, I can hear the smile on her face in her voice, "Take your time. We can leave anytime you're ready."

Within moments of her shutting my bedroom door with a soft click, I am mentally scolding myself. What the hell was I doing thinking about me and Lee like that? Actually, why the hell was I thinking about being with any guy in that way? For as long as I could remember, I had always been attracted to women. In all honesty, never had I thought I was sexually attracted to men, least of all my friend.

Even though I put much thought into this issue for those few minutes I sat there, unmoving, my mind was unable to comprehend why my body was craving Lee in such a way. One thought I kept gravitating towards was, that I was simply curious what it was like to be with the same gender. I mean, yes, I had slept with a few women and they were all soft and curvy, but they had their flaws, like their insecurities and what not. They also felt good, but whenever I was with one I never felt complete and it never felt right either. Once again I began to chastise myself because now I was contradicting myself. However, images of Lee's hard body pressed against my own felt so comfortable and familiar, or simply right.

I felt a grimace upon my facial features and decided to banish these thoughts for now and deal with them some other time. As of right now, I had a friend waiting for me to play video games with him and celebrate the end of the school year. With no real thought or insight, I threw some clothes into a bag and left my room.

"I'm ready to go," I called to my mother as I headed towards the car.

"Okay, just give me a few moments. I'll meet you in the car," She called back from, what I'm guessing, was the kitchen.

As I was buckling myself into the car, my mother walked out and slid silently into the driver's seat.

"So, you're going to stay there all night, right?" She asked me as we pulled out of the driveway. As she spoke, I could feel a small blush creeping up across my cheeks at the mention of spending the night with Lee, how troublesome.

"Yeah," I mumbled while staring out the window, the scenery flashing by quickly.

We spent the rest of the ride in silence, and that was fine by me. This was not something I really wanted to discuss with anyone, especially when I could hardly comprehend it myself. In what felt like no time we were pulling up at Lee's house and against my will the thoughts from earlier were returning to my mind, front, and center. With only a simple good-bye, I stumbled out of the car with my bag, but before I closed the door, I heard my mom call out to me.

"Have a good time sweetheart," she yelled out after me as I slammed the car door shut.

I walked up the house and stood outside, frozen, almost afraid to go inside. It wasn't that I was afraid of Lee or anything, more like I was scared of my own actions, unsure of how I would act around him now. As I stood there, thinking, the kiss from today began to attack and overtake my thoughts, making me glance at the ground. This was beginning to become extremely annoying and troublesome; damn that woman, Tamari, this was all her fault.

It took a few minutes, but I was finally able to convince my limbs to move and managed to make my way inside. Within moments of entering the house, Lee's two dogs, Suka and Roxy, greeted me.

"Hey Lee, where you at?" I yelled out for him.

"Uh, in the basement," his response was quick and I could hear the silent 'duh' on the end of his sentence.

Sighing, I made my way downstairs to what I dubbed 'The Man Cave'. All it really was was Lee's basement with a few TV's, the couch where I normally slept, a few chairs, and his bedroom in a different room. It was sparse and poorly decorated but it was okay because we were normally the only ones down here and it didn't matter what it looked like to us.

When I got down stairs I saw the raven-haired boy was setting everything up for tonight's fun and adventures. He was bent over at the waist and automatically my eyes were drawn to his butt, and fantasies began to weave their way through my head. My heart rate began to increase and blood flowed down to my groin, giving me an already aching erection. How was I supposed to survive the night like this? How the hell had one little kiss managed to have such a profound effect on me?

"Yo, dude," I said when I was finally able to find my voice again.

Lee stood up and turned to look at me, a massive smile plastered on his face, "Hey Shikamaru." His tone was a chipper as ever, and he acted as if nothing had ever transpired between the two of us this afternoon. If anyone asked me why the thought hurt me, I wouldn't have been able to explain it, even to myself. However, the way Lee was acting made my heart ache ever so slightly. Even though there's a dull pain in my chest, there's a smaller part of me praying that he won't bring it up. I haven't even had a chance to sort through the kiss yet, so I'm not quite ready to discuss it with someone else.

Without another word to him, I walked back to his room and tossed my stuff in by his bed. I lingered by his door frame, watching him work in silence. This was the first time I had ever noticed the way his muscles moved underneath his pale skin as he moved around gracefully. His movements were the opposite of mine, full of all the boundless energy he seemed to always be full of, whereas mine were lazy, and slow, using no more power than required. There was something about his energy that just seemed to draw out a part of me that I didn't even know existed.

My thoughts are interrupted when Lee turns and looks at me, a smile still spread eagerly across his face. The first thing that crosses my mind is how bad I want to kiss that thousand-watt grin off his face.

"You just going to stand there all night, or are you going to come play some video games with me?" Lee teases me, sticking his tongue out at me.

I smirk, "I suppose I can come kick your ass for a bit. Have ideas for what we're going to play?"

As I speak, I casually walk over to where he's set everything up for us, hoping I don't look to eager or anything like that.

"Well, you're going to work really hard at it," he pauses and thinks for a moment, "I had figured we would play some Halo or Call of Duty. Unless you had something else in mind."

_Yeah, I wouldn't mind playing with you. _The thought crosses my mind before I can even stop it, and the moment I think it, I can feel myself begin to burn up. There is no way in hell that really just crossed my mind. How many times would I have to tell myself that I'm not gay before I would understand it?

"That's fine with me," I say, hoping to distract myself from my own thoughts.

Lee smiles up at me as I plop down in the chair next to his. He's not done setting everything up, and this allows me the chance to sit there and watch him in silence. Once again, I am struck by the difference of our body movements. Always so full of energy, Lee never really seems to be able to move slowly, even if he wants to. His actions are graceful as well, reminding me of a dancer. It's the way he does these things that won't allow me to pull my eyes off him now.

"Geez, what is up with you Shika? Is there something wrong with me?" Lee asks, his tone holding a little concern. So lost in my thoughts, all I manage in return is a small 'huh?'

"You can't seem to keep your eyes off me," Lee says.

A small flush creeps across my cheeks, "I'm sorry. I didn't think you noticed."

Lee grins easily, and scratches the back of his head, "Oh yeah I noticed all right. Now if you manage it, take your eyes off me and focus on the game. Well, that is unless you want me to kick your ass."

I snort at his comment, "You're on."

Leaning down, I pick up a controller and get comfortable, preparing to make my best friend eat his words.

The first thing we do is play Halo online. We sit there in complete silence, with the exception of talking to the other players every now and again; otherwise we are each are lost in our own world. Video games are where I excel without exception. They don't really require much energy; so much as they require strategy, something I'm rather good at.

Every now and then, in my peripheral I catch a glance of the lithe form sitting beside me. His face holds a concentrated expression, vastly different from his rather playful nature, as he avoids being killed by the opposing players. The t-shirt he's wearing rides up a little, revealing a strip of his pale white skin, distracting me from my own game. To make matters even worse, the cloth fits snugly in all the right places; showing off the hint of muscles I know are there, but also leaving things to the imagination.

Out of nowhere, my mind begins to think of what his chest would look like with little love bites littered across it. Images of his body beneath mine, writhering in pleasure, as I leave small bruises across him, fill my mind. My eyes grow wide at the prospect. How the hell did one kiss have such a profound effect on me?

"Shikamaru look out," Lee warns me, pulling me back to reality.

I look back at the television screen just in time to watch my character get shot and die. Apparently, while I had been daydreaming about giving into the temptation of Lee, someone had been able to sneak up on me. What a drag.

"Damn," I mumble, dropping my controller onto the floor with a soft thump.

My body leans back into the chair, and I sigh softly. Honestly, there really was no point in me playing anymore. I could not concentrate to save my life. Well, at least I couldn't focus on the game. My friend, though, that was another story. Apparently, he was like the only thing my mind wanted to think about today.

Without a word, I just exit the game and sit back to watch Lee play. His brown eyes focus entirely on the screen, hardly ever blinking or looking away. The tip of his tongue pokes out of the corner of his mouth, drawing my eyes there, and accidently tempting to me in so many ways. As I continue to stare at the pink muscle, it takes all the willpower in my body to not lean over and kiss those succulent lips, and as I try to give in to myself, I can't help but wonder if those perfect pink things still taste like cinnamon.

Images, consisting of me primarily burying myself deep within Lee while I scatter love bites across his chest, begin to fill my head. In no time my thoughts are completely caught up in these naughty pictures. Then the moment that happens, it feels like all of the world falls away, leaving only me and him.

I don't know how long I zone out like that, but next thing I know Lee is poking me in the chest, trying to get my attention.

"Hey, Shikamaru, you okay buddy?" Lee asks with concern in his voice.

Those words bring me back to reality, and I notice that while lost in my own little world, Lee exited the game and turned off the Xboxes. At this point he's staring at me with a worried look in his eyes.

"Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?" I mumble.

Lee looks away, a rather faint blush on his face, "Well, it's just that you had this really faraway look in your eyes and I've been trying to get your attention for the past, like five minutes, and you didn't respond so…"his voice trails off at the end of his sentence, leaving it open for me to talk now.

"Oh, um yeah sorry about that," I say, scratching the back of my head nervously.

A heavy silence fills the room. Lee keeps glancing at me, like he has something he wants to talk about, but isn't quite sure how to go about bringing it up. He opens his mouth to say something, but quickly shuts it again when nothing comes to mind. I bite the inside of my cheek in nervousness; what's going on in that mind of his? Lee typically didn't act like this, so did that mean his mind was somewhere he didn't think it should be? Somewhere like on the kiss? Indeed it was.

"Hey, Shikamaru may I ask you a question?" He asks hesitantly.

I just shrug, "Yeah sure go ahead."

My best friend stares at the ground, and blushes brightly, "Why did you kiss me today at school?"

Though I had been anticipating this question, hearing it still threw me off. A bubble of panic fills my chest, and I briefly entertain the notion of just telling him a little fib. However, within just a few seconds of the thought entering my head, I push it away because I know I can't lie to him. So, instead I tell him the truth.

"Well, I made a bet with Temari and I lost. So, she told me that I had to kiss you, and that's what I did," I explain quietly.

Silence fills the room again, and I begin to wonder if he even heard what I said. I decide to chance a look at him. He doesn't seem angry or upset, like I had been expecting, but instead he seems calm as he mulls my words over. The next words out of his mouth shock me.

"Well, did you enjoy kissing me?" He inquires while looking up at me through thick black eyelashes.

That was a very good, legitimate question, one that I had been asking myself for a while. Did I enjoy kissing him? It was different, that is for sure, and based on my reaction to his kiss, I must have enjoyed it, at least a little.

"I'm not sure. I think I liked it, at least a tiny bit," I respond. Okay, well maybe I liked it more than a little, at least based on the fantasies it had sparked in my imagination for the last few hours.

Lee looks at the ground again as he mumbles something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I look at him curiously.

A bright red spills across his cheeks, "Please don't make me repeat myself."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. What was his problem?

"I didn't even hear you in the first place," I tell him patiently.

Lee takes a deep breath before he speaks again, "I asked if you wanted to kiss me again."

A smile slowly falls across my lips. He was so damned adorable like that, with his eyes scrunched shut and blood filling in his cheeks, turning them a bright rosy pink. I'm struck with an idea as I continue to stare at him. Instead of responding to his question with words, I decide to just lean over and give him what he wants: another kiss. Hell, who am I kidding? It's what I want as well.

The kiss we share now is very similar to the one we had at school today, the only difference being that we were sharing this lip lock because we wanted to, not because we had too. Well, that and now we didn't have a whole crowd gawking at us.

As I continue to kiss him, I quickly pick up on that faint taste of cinnamon from earlier. Where the hell did that flavor come from? I want to push myself closer to him, but I don't dare move from my really awkward position of half on and half off the chair.

Lee lets out a startled gasp when I don't pull back immediately, and I can't help but smile into the kiss. I'd kissed plenty of girls before, but this was only the second time I'd kissed a male, but I figure it can't be that much different. Well, except for the flavor that is somehow sweet and uniquely Lee, and the way his lips feel much rougher against my mouth. I decide to close these off from my mind and let my instincts guide me.

Like a cobra, my tongue darts out and runs across Lee's bottom lip. In an instant he opens his mouth, inviting me into the hot, wet cavern. The moment my tongue enters the unexplored cave it feels like I've been shocked, but in a good way. Though I have swapped spit with plenty of chicks, this felt new and different, enticing me on. Lee's brushes his tongue up against mine, teasing me while getting used to the feeling of having an unfamiliar muscle invading his mouth.

The need to run my hands through Lee's block locks fills my body. At the same moment Lee begins to slide his tongue into my mouth, my hands reach out the grab onto him. However, when I go to touch his hair, enough of my weight shifts in the chair to make me fall over. Helplessly, I fall to the ground, face first, and the chair follows me down, landing right on top of me. That really doesn't bother me, so much as I'm no longer kissing Lee, and my ego is a little beaten up too, but I'll get over that.

A curse leaves my lips and I hear Lee starting to laugh at me. What a drag.

"You okay Shika?" He asks, pulling the chair off of me.

"Just fine," I mutter as I look up at him. I was fine, except for the erection that was forming between my legs. How did I not notice that earlier?

My friend wears a small smile while he attempts to hold back more laughter. He sticks out a hand in offering to help me up, which I gratefully accept. Lee starts to pull me over to the couch once I'm standing.

"Let's go over here, that should make things easier," he suggests, not really allowing me the chance to answer him.

I follow him willing, completely interested in kissing him even more. When we get over to the couch, Lee lies down and pulls me down with him. To prevent myself from completely placing all of my weight on the slighter frame beneath me, I do my best to situate myself on my hands and knees over the other male. I look down into Lee's chocolate brown eyes and feel my heart come to a complete stand still. He was my best friend, and so sweet and innocent, yet I fantasized about doing dirty thing with him, and at the moment, I wanted nothing more than to make these fantasies a complete, a total blissful reality. What kind of friend am I?

Honestly, what kind of friend wants to sleep with his _male _best friend? Confusing emotions swell up in my chest, and I begin to panic, which is so unlike me. Images from my earlier thoughts fill my head, and I wonder if something like that could actually happen between us. Wait. Did I actually want something like that to happen? Less than a minute ago, yes, I had been telling myself that there was a piece, no matter how small, that actually wanted to sleep with Lee, possibly take his virginity. A shiver races down my spine at the thought, but then I find myself wondering if that's a good idea, considering that I'm a guy. Why was I always getting so caught up in our genders? Did the gender really matter that much when you truly love someone? Hold on. When did I decide I loved Lee as more than a friend? What the hell was happening to me?

I don't have time to really contemplate all of the thoughts racing through my mind before I become acutely aware of the soft lips pressing tentatively against my own. My eyes open to look down at Lee leaning up to kiss me sweetly, innocently. Everything inside me felt like I had stuck my finger in a socket; my hairs stood on edge, my nerves felt frayed, and I found myself enjoying every second of this chaste kiss, already craving something more. Maybe this is how you decide you love someone. Maybe you just know because when they touch you it feels like everything inside of you is on fire because of that person. Not on fire in a bad way, but on fire in a good way, in a passionate way.

Heaving a heavy internal sigh, I decide to let go of all my boundaries, and let my instincts take over. I will Lee everything he wants today, without doing anything that he doesn't ask for. That's what you do when you love someone, right? You give them everything that desire, without taking anything more.

My decision made to just give my all to Lee I press my lips against his firmly, trying to convey my newly discovered feelings to him in this kiss alone. Almost as if he can sense my change, Lee wraps his arms around me, bringing me closer to his body, pressing our chests together. I can feel heat building between us, even with our clothes on, and I wonder what it would be like if we were both naked, if we had skin on skin contact. My cock twitches at the thought of Lee being naked beneath, and I have to do my best to repress the shudder that wants to wrack its way throughout my entire body.

Instead, I focus more on the kiss I am currently sharing with my best friend, my hopefully soon to be lover. Lee's tongue slides out of his mouth, nudging against my lips, trying to get me to open up for him. Compliantly, almost eagerly, I part my lips for him, granting him entrance into the unexplored cavern of mouth. At first it feels weird having his tongue in my mouth, running across every nook and cranny that he could reach, but at the same time it felt extremely right. I brush my tongue against Lee's own slick muscle, and before I know it our two tongues are swirling around together, battling for dominance within my mouth. Shockingly, I find myself enjoying the feeling of the mock fight going on inside my mouth, enjoying the fact that he's willing to fight, instead of just giving up easily, like a female might.

Lee's fingers begin to claw at the back of my shirt, trying to pull it off me. I break our kiss and allow him to tear the piece of clothing over my head, leaving me bare chested. Leaning back, I allow Lee to take the full sight of my smooth skin. Almost as if he can't believe, the younger male runs his fingers across my stomach, his fingertips leaving a heated fire in their wake.

"How far do you intend to go Lee?" I ask, honestly curious as to how much my friend wanted.

My best friend looks up at me, eyes wide and sincere, "All the way."

I nod my head simply, "Okay."

Leaning down I press my lips against Lee's in another lip lock, except this time I pour all of my passion into it. Hands continue to glide across my skin, mapping out my chest, trying to imprint it into his memory, as if he's afraid this will be the only chance he gets to feel me. Lee's fingers stop at my nipples, and tweak them softly, making them grow taut in his hand, and pulling a weak groan from my lips. I sit back on my knees and stare down at the black haired boy below me.

He bites his bottom lip nervously, as his fingers continue to play with my nipples. They grow hard between his thumb and pointer fingers, then he rubs the sensitive nubs between his fingers, pulling back on them on occasion, eliciting more little noises from the back of my throat. I didn't realize my chest was such a sensitive spot.

As much as I enjoy the way it feels with him playing with me, I want to move on, see more of his luscious skin. It's my turn to tug at offending articles of clothing. When Lee realizes what I'm trying to do, he stops touching me and sits up a little, with his hands held above his head, making my job so much easier.

The moment his shirt is off, and on the ground, a low groan escapes my lips at the sight before me. Muscles hide beneath the surface of creamy, pale white skin. I brush my fingers over the skin, hardly even touching him in certain spots. Just like he did to me, I decide to play with his pert nipples. Lee lets out a weak groan when I run my fingers over the nubs, making them harden in no time. This is my first time ever exploring the male body, so I might as well explore it as much as possible, and enjoy it the whole time.

We both let our fingers wander all over the other's chest. My friend runs his slight appendages over me like a warm breeze, making me shiver and whimper. I find myself craving so much more, wanting his fingers everywhere else across my body. A low groan permeates the air, making me curious if Lee wants the same thing I do.

"Are you ready for more?" I ask, fear hiding below all the pent up lust inside of me.

The younger male below me just gives me a quick nod of his head.

Biting my bottom lip, I slip off of the couch and rest on my knees on the floor. I open my mouth to ask a question, but before the words can slip out of my mouth, Lee moves his hands down to unbutton his pants. Lee pushes them down as far as they will go, before he has to wiggle his hips, and kick his legs to get them off rest of the way. My eyes widen at the sight of the expanse of his pale white skin. Breathing becomes hard as I take in the full view of my entirely nude best friend, never before have I seen something so beautiful. Unconsciously, I lick my lips when my eyes fall on Lee's erect dick, and I find myself wanting to touch him, make him feel good, bring him pleasure.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Shika? We don't have to do this," Lee asks when I make no move to do anything else.

I shake my head, "No, I want this, but I just I don't know what to do next."

My words are greeted with the soft tinkling of Lee's laughter, "Well, it's just like with a girl, you need to get naked before we can really do anything."

"Oh, right," I mumble, my face flushed.

I stand up without another word, not able to look down at Lee, as I unbutton my pants and push them down to my ankles. Lee sucks a deep breath at the sight of my naked body, and I can't help but wonder if he enjoys it.

"You are absolute perfection, so much better than my dreams," he breathes out weakly.

Hands run down my hip bones, to my thighs, my calves and then back up, but never touching that spot that I want him to touch most. I look down to see Lee kneeling before me, staring up at me with lustful brown eyes. He licks his lips and leans in close to me, kissing my inner thigh up near my aching erection, making me hiss out.

"Lee, what are you—"

I don't have time to finish the question before I let out a low moan. Peering down, I watch as the younger male wraps his lips around the head of my cock, his tongue pressing into the slit of my head. His head begins to move up and down, clumsily, but still so eager, making me enjoy it so much more. Lee's tongue runs over every inch of me he can get it on, pulling me closer to the edge faster than I had anticipated.

My fingers twine through his hair, and I pull him back before I lose myself in the pleasure of his mouth around my cock.

"I thought you wanted to sleep with me," I say, dropping to my knees so I'm eye level with him.

His eyes widen exceptionally large, "But, I didn't think you'd want to."

A smirk crosses my lips, "I already said I would Lee, less than five minutes ago. Or have you forgotten already?"

Lee blushes a bright red and stares at the ground, "No, I just didn't think you were serious."

I sigh weakly and force my friend my friend to look at me, "Of course I was being serious. I think I want this as much as you do."

Before he has the chance to respond to my words, I lean over and press my lips to his in another exhilarating kiss. I can taste myself on his tongue as he pushes the muscle into my mouth, and I find the sensation to be rather erotic. Never before had I kissed someone after that had tasted me.

When we break apart, both of us are panting, and looking at each other lustfully.

"Let's do this, now. I can't wait much longer," Lee says softly, before crawling over to the end table.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

My friend turns around with a bottle of lube in his hand, "You're going to have to prepare me."

I can't help but give him a blank look, which he sighs and rolls his eyes at.

"You need to stretch me first. I'm not like a girl, my body was not exactly meant for this. Also, please take into consideration that I'm also a virgin,"

My eyes widen at his words. He was right, his body was not meant for this sort of activity. Once again, I can feel panic beginning to rise up in my chest, and I find I really don't like the feeling.

"You're right Lee. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I we can find another way to make each other feel good. I mean I've never given a blow job, but I can't imagine it's that hard," I begin to ramble, trying to cover up the fear that's slowly taking over the lust.

Lee narrows his eyes at me and it turns into an almost glare, "Shut up and calm down Shikamaru. With enough stretching, this will be pleasurable for both of us, I promise. Don't worry, we're in this together and I will help you through it."

My friend grabs my hand and squeezes it gently before placing the lube in my hand. With that done, he turns around and braces his arms on the couch, his ass pushing out towards me. Still unsure of what to do, I just sit there staring at the wonderful globes of flesh.

The black haired male sighs, "Okay put lube on three fingers and then one at a time put them in me, stretching me slowly. Okay?"

I let out a deep breath, before I do as Lee instructed. I pour what I believe to be an adequate amount of clear gel in my hand, and then spread it evenly over three fingers. Letting out another deep breath, I teasingly push the first knuckle of my pointer finger into Lee's ass.

"Are you ready?" I ask, feeling uncertain if I myself am ready.

Lee nods his head weakly. This is all I need to see before I press my finger in rest of the way. Both of us gasp at the feeling. Fucking hell, I cannot believe how tight he is; tighter than any female I have ever been with. Muscles flex tightly around my intruding appendage, and I can't help but wonder how good that's going to feel around my aching cock.

I continue to slowly press my finger in and out of his tight heat. Every time I push in, I curl my finger around and look for the sensitive part buried deep within him. Honestly, I knew next to nothing about having sex with other males, but I did know how the prostate could turn any guy into a pile of goo.

It takes me a few minutes, but I know when I find it because Lee almost collapses, and I realize it's probably a good thing that he was leaning against the couch. At this point I think it's safe for me to add a second finger, which is what I do. Now that I have the second finger in there I begin to make scissoring motions. My eyes wander over Lee's entire frame, taking in the way his back arches as I push my two fingers in, opening them, curling my fingers around in him; the way his eyes stay scrunched shut as I do this, making me wonder if this actually hurts more than he's willing to let on; the way his hole begins to greedily take in my two fingers, causing me to grow harder. Would his body act this hungry when I was ready to push my cock into him?

Really wanting to know the answer to this question, I decide to hurry up with stretching him. After a few more pushes in, I add my third finger, and continue making the scissoring motions, stretching him as wide as possible. Lee lets out another whimper and pushes against my fingers, letting me know that must have accidently brushed against his prostate again by accident. I watch in amazement as my friend begins to rut against the couch, seeking any sort of friction that will bring him sort of release.

"You must be ready then?" I ask, more than I state.

Lee nods his head in an eager manner.

Biting my lip nervously, we were finally to the part we had both been anticipating; I remove my fingers and grab the bottle of lube again. I pour more than enough onto the palm of my hand, and then begin to rub it across my aching cock. The feeling makes me groan; I didn't realize how horny I was until I actually touched myself. Once I am slick enough, I line myself up with the entrance of Lee, and breathe out once more.

I grip his hips tightly, and begin to push in. At first it takes time, but once the head of my dick presses past the outer ring of his resisting muscles, I find it gets a little easier, but feels so much tighter. Lee clutches at the couch, curling and uncurling his fingers, trying to find a way through the pain. I, on the other hand, am trying to remember how to breathe with way it feels when his tight muscles clench around my cock. The heat encasing me is almost suffocating, but somehow it still feels so blissful. I grind my hips against Lee's ass, trying to stop myself from pulling all the way out and thrusting into him, over and over again.

"Don't move please. Give me a few seconds," Lee whimpers weakly.

"Okay, let me know," I grunt out, trying to give him what he wants. As much as I crave pleasure, I did not want to hurt Lee to get it.

After a few moments, Lee finally bobs his head up and down, giving me the go ahead to finally get moving. A smirk traverses my lips as I pull back out, leaving only the head of my cock inside of him, before slamming back in all the way. My friend groans loudly, and presses back against me. I repeat the same action, eliciting another moan from him.

"Right there Shika," Lee mewls lewdly.

I know he can't see me, but I nod at his words. With all the pent up lust that has been residing in me for who knows how long, I begin to thrust into Lee with slow, deep, evenly paced thrusts. Both of us groan widely, desire floods all of our other senses, allowing us to become caught up in these sensations alone. The carpet beneath my knees digs into my skin, and I wonder if I'll have a rug burn there tomorrow; I grip soft skin beneath my fingertips, no doubt leaving dark bruises; the most obvious feeling, though, is the way Lee's body swallows my cock with an enthusiasm I never got from women.

As I continue to press my cock deep with him, Lee begins to press back against me, meeting me thrust for thrust. It doesn't take long before he's screaming out for more, harder, deeper, faster, begging me to touch him. My hand snakes around his waist, and grabs the cock that hangs heavily between his legs. I begin to rub him in time with my thrusts, pulling more liquid out from the slit of his head.

My thumb presses into the little slit, bringing the liquid down to act as a substitute lubricant, making his cock slicker, easier to rub. In no time Lee is bucking his hips into my hand erratically, letting me know he was getting close. I increase my pace as much as possible, trying to bring us both to wonderful bliss.

Suddenly, I feel Lee's cock swell in my hand, and next thing I know a warm liquid is spilling over my hand, across Lee's stomach and the couch. The muscles surrounding my cock become impossibly tighter, smothering me in a thick, heady heat. My thrusts start to become erratic as I look for the same high that Lee is going through. My torso falls forward, resting on Lee's sweaty back, allowing me to push further into my lover's tight body.

A familiar sensation builds up in my gut, a tight coil that's about ready to snap. I sink my teeth into Lee's shoulder, when I finally feel that coil snap. Pleasure roars through my body, making my knees shake as I begin to spill myself deep within my friend. I ride out the rest of my orgasm, grinding myself against Lee. We suffer through the aftershocks together, shaking against one another.

I rest my head on Lee's sweaty shoulder as I try to collect my breath.

"Wow," I mumble.

"Yeah," Lee says in agreement.

I continue to lie across Lee's back trying to process what had just happened. I had perhaps just had some of the best sex of my life.

Hard to believe it was all due to a bet, and a simple kiss at school.

Maybe, I'd have to thank Temari for this.

***~*HOPE*~*YOU*~*ENJOYED*~*THE*~*BET*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*HAVE*~*A*~*NICE*~*DAY*~***

**A/N: Oh my gosh! It's FINALLY done! I can't believe it! I have been working on this since way early this year! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope the smut turned out okay, I wasn't too sure. I tried to make it seem a little awkward because it's both of their first times, well at least Lee's very first time and Shika's first time with a guy. Anyways, in some sick way this story is slightly dedicated to two of my guy friends (not that they'll ever read this) but they really remind me of Lee and Shika, and my two friends really act gay around each other, A LOT! Anyways, going to shut up now. Hope ya'll enjoyed the story. Please leave a review on the way out. Have a nice day! ^_^ **


End file.
